Stay the night
by jo57testarossa
Summary: Just a short one-shot. R63 VinylxOctavia fluff. Please R&R, rated T for alcohol reference.


Jo Testarossa

1/23/2013

Stay the night

Once again Record Scrape sat alone at the bar while all of his friends were drunk off their asses playing a game of nine ball. He never understood why he would let his friends drag him to a billiards house anyway. He never was one for that game; it was just too boring for him. The only reason why Record let himself get dragged along here was that it gave him a change of scenery so that he was able to think clearly again without the many distractions of his apartment.

The Bartender walked over from cleaning that last of the used glasses with a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself another glass and leaned on the counter next to Record. He started to sing a song in a language that Record couldn't understand, probably from Stalliongrad, as he looked out the window in the back. Suddenly the door bell rang signaling another pony entering the bar.

She seemed like a pretty high class pony just by the way she walked, not the kind that usually entered this part of town. Her coat was pale grey with a purple treble clef for a cutie mark. She wore a pink bow-tie and had a long glossy black mane. She came up to the bar and took the seat to the left of Record. The Bartender stopped singing and went to ask her if she wanted something to drink.

"I'll have whatever he is having" she said as she turned her attention to Record "Hello Record."

"Hey Tavi" Vinyl said.

Octavia shot an angry look at Record when she was addressed by that silly nickname. It was never something that she liked; she just couldn't figure out the point of a nickname.

"Why do you insist on butchering my name with your silly nicknames that you gave me?"

"It's not butchering your name" Record replied "It's just shortening that long name of yours Tavi."

Once again Octavia wasn't amused but she decided to drop the subject. The bartender returned with another drink and placed in front of Octavia then left to go back to whatever he was doing. In the distance the two at the bar could hear Record's friends hollering about some disagreement between them in their game.

"I thought you weren't into billiards Record, why did you come here" asked Octavia

"I needed some time to think. Why did you come here, this isn't the part of town that you normally come to unless it is necessary for work." Vinyl replied as he took another drink from his glass.

"Like you, I needed time to think, Frederick has been acting really awkward lately. When I speak to him he won't answer back right away because he has dosed off into space. He'll walk up to me and call my name only to walk away after saying never mind, and sometimes he never even says anything at all throughout the rehearsal. It's not like him to act this way and it has been really weird. Today, for example, he called my name about five or six times to say something but then just gave up and didn't even say never mind."

"Tavi, have you thought about the fact that he may like you?"

The pair fell silent; it went on like this for about another hour before the bartender returned and told them that the bar was closing.

Record grabbed his jacket and started to walk out until Octavia came up from behind and wrapped her forelegs around his neck. She leaned in close to his ear; her breath reeked of whiskey and ginger ale.

"Tavi, how much did you have to drink?" asked Record

"Not that much" Octavia gave a small hiccup "I only had about ten or so drinks."

Record rolled his eyes. "I think you had one too many Tavi."

Octavia's mood changed fast as she snapped at Record. "I am a grown mare, I can have all the alcohol I please and I don't need you telling me what to do!"

This caught Records attention, obviously she was drunk. "Tavi come back to my place, alright, unless you can remember your way home."

Octavia thought for a moment and without warning she began walking out the door. Record chased after her as she stumbled to get to the side of the road. She called over a taxi and climbed in. Record was about to walk away but was pulled into the taxi before he could take a step away from the taxi.

"HEY!" he yelled as he was pulled in "What are you doing Tavi!"

Octavia giggled and told the driver where to take them. The driver nodded and began moving. Record questioned Octavia but to no avail, so he sat down as she leaned on his shoulder. The rest of the ride was quiet with no sound except the noise of the road.

Time went on and both of them seemed to have drifted into their own thoughts until they were brought back into reality by the driver.

"We're here" he said flatly

Records helped Octavia out of the taxi, paid the driver and thanked him, then lead Octavia inside the building. He was met by a desk clerk who greeted them and told Record where Octavia's room was.

"It's at the top floor, room 527."

"Thanks."

The pair walked up the stairs to the top floor and found Octavia's room. Octavia fumbled around with her keys until Record used his magic to grab hold of them and unlock the door for her. He walked her inside and lead her to her room.

"Alright Tavi, try not to do anything stupid and get some sleep."

Suddenly Octavia wrapped her forearms around Record again and pulled him in for a kiss. Records eyes shot open in shock, he tried pushing away but she only held tighter. He soon gave up and went with the flow. Octavia broke the kiss to give them time to catch their breath. Record was about to speak when she put her hoof over his mouth.

"Don't question it." she said.

"I gotta go home Tavi."

Octavia got out of the bed and pushed Record onto it.

"Just stay for one night, please?" she begged.

Record looked at Octavia; her deep purple eyes ran through him, making every thought of leaving dissipate from his mind. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her softly on the brow.

"Fine, but only one night" he said as Octavia rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Record." She said as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
